


An Interrupted Dessert Time

by MJTL, taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dessert, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: Writing Prompt: "I have to go!" she/he said suddenly, jumping up from the table during dinner.接龍文。「我要走了！」Jason突然雙手拍在飯桌上，把Alfred剛端上來的法式烤布蕾丟下，在眾目睽睽下拿起掛在椅背上的皮外套，轉身就向大門走去。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	An Interrupted Dessert Time

**Author's Note:**

> 跟TL玩的接龍文～  
> Jason視角：MJTL  
> Dick視角：Taka  
> 梗來源：https://blog.reedsy.com/short-story-ideas/

「我要走了！」Jason突然雙手拍在飯桌上，把Alfred剛端上來的法式烤布蕾丟下，在眾目睽睽下拿起掛在椅背上的皮外套，轉身就向大門走去。

今晚是Wayne家每月一次的家庭聚餐——這個點子是Dick提出的，他說他先前參加了一個強制進修講座，學到了一個健康家庭必須要有良好溝通。而Bruce在Alfred和Dick的「強烈勸喻」下，居然半推半地答應了。Jason還以為那個老頭不會輕易妥協，畢竟只要是他不想做的事，誰也強迫不了他——直至他親身體驗過某人在「說服」他人時的鍥而不捨後，他多少能了解Bruce的想法。

至少每個月抽一個晚上出來，總比起某人毫無預警地出現在你身邊遊說你要好得多——有次他半夜醒來看到有個人靠在床邊望著自己，差點嚇出個心臟病來。要是再遲半秒清醒，他的食指就已經扣下了扳機。

才剛實施第三次的「健康家庭」活動，就被他打斷了⋯⋯不，這個頂多算作早退。他一邊想著一邊騎上摩托車，向公寓的方向駛去。

好事不過三，Dick打從今天的家庭聚會開始起就有種不祥預感。  
並不是說有誰表現得特別奇怪，就只是出於一種直覺，畢竟在Dick過往的人生裡，不管是好事還是壞事，總不會發生得太過順遂。不過這也多少鍛鍊出他性格裡某種不屈不撓的堅持，而他發現這對身邊兩個老頑固特別奏效。

但是他也許有點高估自己的能力，又或者是低估了Jason對這個安排的厭惡程度。剛吃完主菜不久，對方就突然拍桌離去，不留下一句話解釋，卻留下了Dick自己，面對臉色本來就不是很好，此刻更是沉了下來的Bruce。討厭歸討厭，又不是讓他把Bruce當晚飯吃，好歹先把甜點吃完再算？他才剛拿起勺子呢。Dick快速地盯著揚長而去的Jason，又看了看Bruce，一種為難混雜委屈的心情由然而生，最後決定至少把眼前的烤布蕾吃完再算。

尷尬的寂靜在Jason關上大門的的聲響之後在餐桌上蔓延，到了Dick以為自己得了耳鳴的地步。Tim跟Damian都是聰明人，嗅到情勢不對，晚飯過後就借故要做作業，離開了現場。事已及此，他留下也沒什麼意思，與其試圖與臉色黑得像蝙蝠面罩的Bruce攀談，不如去找Jason算帳。

他隨便掰了個理由就離開了大宅，同時想著在這過去的大半個小時裡，Jason最好已經想到一個足以讓他滿意的好理由。

摩托車剎停時發出了刺耳的聲音，Jason把車隨便泊在路旁，三扒兩撥衝上樓梯，乒乒乓乓地打開門跑進廚房，然後鬆了一口氣。

六個淡黃色等的烤布蕾安靜地躺在烤盤裡。

他呼了口氣，小心翼翼地拿起料理台上的烤布蕾，再整盤放進雪櫃裡。接著把廚房的窗戶關好鎖上，他可不容許自己再犯下同樣的錯。

剛關好這邊的窗子，他就聽到了房間裡傳出輕微的聲響——一般人未必會注意到，但他可是每天都在刀鋒和槍口之間來回遊走的Red Hood，必須時刻都保持高度警覺性，不然受傷了沒有人會可憐你。

他稍微彎下身，悄悄地走房門口。右手已經從腰間拔出了手槍，左手放在門把上把門擰開——

是一抹熟悉的身影。

「你在這裡幹嘛？」

「我以為底線是不要糟塌Alfred的一片心思？」  
Dick就站在門口，似乎完全不在意自己也許會因為敢闖入Red Hood的住所而吃子彈。沒等Jason進一步反應，他就逕自踏出房門，進到屋內。

「我是有急事，而且我今天有準時到。」言下之意是遲到早退他只犯了一樣，算是有把這件事放在心上了，「再說Alfred準備的每一道菜我都吃光了，就差一道甜點。」事實上他不止是吃光自己的那一份，他還搶了Tim的餐湯、Damian的半份前菜和吃掉Dick吃不下的三份一塊牛扒。

「那份牛扒是你主動推過來給我的！」像是怕對方會因此而責怪他，他先下手為強，趕緊開口補充。

「誰管那份牛扒？」Dick翻了個白眼，他是不懂為什麼Jason可以吃下二人份量的晚飯，但這完全不是他來這裡的原因。

來這裡的路上他有想過也許是黑幫出了什麼事——那某程度上可以算是他提早離開的合理解釋——那麼就算他來到Jason的公寓，也不見得會找到人。但同時他卻不希望這是真正的原因，也因為如此，在門口打開，Jason的身影出現在面前時，他心裡的某一部份反而鬆了口氣。

「好了Jason Todd，你的急事最好足夠重要。」

事實上，Jason知道自己要早走的原因實在是很蠢，這也是他不告而別的原因。要是被他們得知真正緣由，至少會被他們笑個三五七年。

他觀察了一下Dick的表情，短短三秒，他用上了比平時打鬥時再多上幾分的判斷力。

——坦白從寬，抗拒從嚴。這人知道他最受不了死纏爛打，要是不給出一個他滿意的答覆，他必定會再一次鍥而不捨地纏繞他。

「⋯⋯烤布蕾。」Jason擰過頭看著窗外的景色，用幾乎低不可聞的聲量咕噥着。

「什麼？」Dick不確定自己聽到了。

「我說烤布蕾啦！」Jason紅著臉大吼，「剛烤好的烤布蕾要在室温放涼幾小時，之後才放進雪櫃裏，還要放上半天的！」要是他沒忘記關窗那還好，晚上回來處理還可以，但他就是該死的忘記把廚房裡的窗關好。

「而且窗沒關啦！」他把自己摔到單人沙發上，單手捂著臉。他不想讓對方看到自己的表情，也不想看到對方的。

有好幾分鐘Jason都只有聽到自己的呼吸聲，稍微冷靜下來的他回想著自己剛才顛三倒四的話，大概沒有人會明白。

「我意思是，我今天趕著出門，忘了把烤布蕾放好，也忘了關窗⋯⋯所以我要趕回來處理。」他頓了頓，覺得好像還要解釋一下關窗的重要性，「沒關窗，鳥會飛進來偷吃的，近幾個月都發生過好幾次了。」

被兩句沒頭沒尾的大吼嚇到，Dick先是愣住了，然後在腦裡試圖把這些片段拼湊成有邏輯的句子。只是在他成功之前，Jason的聲音就隔著捂著半張臉的手掌模糊地替他解釋了一切。

於是笑意逐漸從他一直緊繃的臉上綻放開來，天啊，他的小翅膀長到這年紀怎麼還是那麼可愛。

看到Dick的笑容，Jason就知道對方不氣他了。但他還是感到很氣餒，他準備了一星期多的驚喜就這樣化為烏有。

Dick似乎仍沒注意到Jason臉上的陰霾，只顧為他的家庭聚會未被破壞而感到慶幸。  
「那麼小翅膀，那些烤布蕾現在還好嗎？」他的心情變好，連稱呼都變了，他往廚房處瞄了瞄，「你真該拿回去大宅的。」

——這批烤布蕾當然好好的，不枉他飆車一路由Wayne Manor 飛回這裡，把他們從那隻貪吃甜品的鳥兒口中救下來。Jason按不住心裡小小的自豪感發芽生長。

「這些今天中午才出爐，還要冷藏好幾個小時才真的完成呢。哪趕得上。」Jason沒打算讓Dick知道他原先確實是有想過要把它們帶回大宅等的。兩星期前，他站在甜品材料店內的貨架前思考了整個小時，才決定到要買多少個小杯子回去。畢竟這次他打算送人吃的，總不能太過寒酸。

沉思一個小時的結論是，他可以先把做好的烤布蕾交給Dick，由對方決定烤布蕾的下場。最後他在收銀員疑惑又不失禮貌的笑容下，買下了一大堆材料和火槍，以及六個顏色柔和又精緻的杯子。

六個烤布蕾裝在一起很普遍，可以理解成半打，也可以理解成湊巧的人數。

「那麼現在呢？」Dick眼中閃爍的光仍然沒有因此退去，「我猜你至少會留下一點來宴客。」他說得毫不客氣，忽視了自己擅闖他人居所不說，甚至完全忘了自己剛剛才在大宅吃過整套晚餐連甜品。不過甜食向來有別的胃袋來裝，Jason Todd做的甜品，自然更是有別的專屬位置。

「沒冷藏夠的烤布蕾會很像蒸蛋⋯⋯」Jason不認為這是個合適的時機，但看到了Dick好像很期待的目光——

「也、也不是不可以試試⋯⋯」

接著他走到床頭櫃，拉開抽屜，拿出新買回來的火槍，打算進行製作烤布蕾最後而且是最有趣的步驟。

「我開玩笑的，甜品不在最好的時機吃就可惜了。」Dick出聲打斷了他的動作，臉上的笑容多了一分狡詐，「沒冷藏好的烤布蕾又不是沒有吃過。」

趕在Jason反應之前他就補上一句。  
「還有你以為關好窗我就開不了嗎？」

-FIN-


End file.
